


best things come to you by accident

by Yukari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Non-binary Ouma, Other, Trans Saihara, i did my best i swear, it's basically diabetes, it's for the saiouma tumblr exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: During a friend gathering Kokichi tells their friends' children a certain story, which involves them and Shuuichi. And maybe a cute memory from the past.(A saiouma exchange gift for recipient #84!)





	best things come to you by accident

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time participating in an exchange, but I did my best and I hope it's not that bad of a gift, ahaha... 
> 
> My prompts were: kissing, cuddling, hand holding, fluff in general, ouma in harajuku fashion like decora or menhera, trans boy saihara, nb ouma, established relationship... so I tried to use all of them to some extent~

Shuuichi didn’t attend friend gatherings often. There were times when he’d just let Kokichi come up with some obviously fake excuse so they didn’t have to go and could spend their time lazing around instead. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with them. It was simply his nature as an introvert, and Kokichi would always happily take the chance to make up some ridiculous lie.

But of course, they couldn’t run away every single time, and that’s why he was now sitting by the table at Rantarou’s house, chatting with his old classmates and checking on Kokichi every ten minutes, since his partner apparently preferred the company of the younger generation than theirs. Read: Kokichi volunteered to be the babysitter for today.

It was amazing how they were all old enough to be having children, and yet Kokichi still seemed to be the biggest child around. To be honest, it was kind of cute.

Shuuichi excused himself and approached the group on the carpet. “I hope you’re not telling the kids anything weird this time.” 

“Of course I’m not, Shuu-chan!” Kokichi replied, furrowing his brows. “These are baseless accusations!”

“Not totally baseless, considering the fact that last time you convinced them Shinguuji-kun is actually bald and wearing a wig,” he mused, and the kids snickered, as if recalling their attempts to confirm that.

“This time I’m just telling them the story of how me and my beloved Shuuichi fell in love!” they exclaimed, pulling at Shuuichi’s arm just so they could give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, that story was weird enough even without adding anything to it,” he sighed, watching the little blond boy frown at this display of affection. “Just don’t make it any worse.”

“Me and worse? I can only make it better! Right, Kaede the Second?”

“My name is Rin…”

“Of course, I remember! I would never forget your name. You’re my favorite godchild.”

“You’re not even my godparent.”

“Are you sure?” Kokichi narrowed their eyes and brought a finger to their lips. “I’ll tell you a secret, then…”

“I’m going back to the rest,” Shuuichi sighed yet again and gave Kokichi’s hand a light squeeze. They seemed to be having fun as the babysitter, so it was probably okay to leave them alone. They were surprisingly good with children…

Sometimes, Shuuichi caught himself thinking that Kokichi would make a good parent ― but usually, he’d quickly chase that thought away.

Kokichi’s eyes practically walked Shuuichi to the table before he turned back to the kids. “Okay, now that the boring uncle went back to talking about taxes, we can continue our story! Where did I stop?”

“At telling us uncle Shuuichi was always fun to bully…”

“Excellent, mini Himiko!”

“That’s not my name…”

“So, going back to the story.” Kokichi tapped at his lip, wondering where they should start. “You know, I actually used to have a crush on Shuuichi even before that situation… Shuuichi was always pretty fun! And pretty, too. Pretty boys are my type.”

“So you started dating him because he was pretty?”

“Absolutely no, nishishi!” They giggled. “If I wanted to date someone just because of their good looks, I’d go for Rantarou, since he had more patience for me since the beginning. But as you can see, it’s Shuuichi that is putting up with me to this day.”

“So why?”

Kokichi just smiled at the kids. “Because Shuuichi’s fun! Remember, don’t date people you don’t find fun. Interest is the first step, then comes having fun together ― and if it doesn’t transform into trust, then your relationship is doomed.”

“I don’t really feel like listening to your advice…” Rin muttered.

“Nonsense! Just let me finish the story!”

Shuuichi could vaguely hear what Kokichi was telling the kids from his place. It seemed like it really wasn’t anything bad, but… it sure was bringing back memories. It had been years since then, but he could still remember it clearly.

***

It all began in high school. Shuuichi found Kokchi weird at first, but most of his classmates were at least a little strange, so it’s not like Kokichi was much different. What was making them different was the mystery they were trying to be, and that’s what had attracted him to them. Of course, it couldn’t be any other way. When he thought about it later, he realized that it all might’ve been a part of Kokichi’s plan, but…

Back then, he was really just trying to figure out how to get closer to that mysterious person without making it seem like he was nosy or desperate.

“Huh… I think it was supposed to be somewhere around here…” Shuuichi  muttered to himself, trying to spot the café he was supposed to meet Akamatsu, Harukawa and Amami at. It had been a few months since he’d started living in the dorms, but he was still getting lost whenever he went to the city. His only excuse was that it was pretty big.

Ouma, though… every time Shuuichi let him drag him outside, that mischievous little demon seemed to know his way around the town perfectly. It had been happening surprisingly often lately, as Ouma claimed to be considering making him his right hand man. He had no intentions of joining a criminal group, but that probably meant he was going in the right direction and Ouma was beginning to trust him more.

Speaking of going in the right direction, he still had no idea where he should go.

“I think it’s time to call Akamatsu-san…” He muttered to himself, reaching into his pocket for his phone ―

― but h e was forced to stop abruptly to avoid smashing into someone wearing really colorful, neon clothes.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Saihara muttered, before he realized who that person was. His hair was covered in lots of cutesy hairpins, but the purple highlights were still recognizable.

Before he could stop himself, he picked the camera icon and instantly took a photo, grateful that Ouma was too surprised to escape immediately. It was too cute of a sight to let it be lost forever.

“Saihara-chan, you traitor!” Ouma let out a cry, frowning. “You can’t just do this, I will-“ He stopped, freezing completely. “Quick, hide me.”

“W-Wha-“

“Questions later!” Ouma quickly jumped behind his back, taking advantage of the fact that Saihara was a lot taller. Just when he wanted to protest, he noticed two of their classmates, Shirogane and Iruma, clearly looking around in search of something.

“So... you’re asking me to protect you from them?” Shuuichi asked.  He could feel Ouma nodding his head against his back.

“Uhm… I don’t know what’s going on, but sure,” he muttered, going back to staring at the screen of his phone and discovering his recent photo of startled Ouma, looking weirdly endearing in his cutesy outfit, so out of place between people wearing mostly school uniforms or casual clothes in dark colors. Although, all the neon accessories might’ve been a little too much...

“Ouma-kun… Did they force you to wear this outfit?”

“Welp, not exactly forced. I put it on out of my own free will. You know, it’s kind of cute, right?” Ouma replied, giggling.

“But they convinced you to do so.”

“Nishishi, how can you be so sure? I might be running away from them for totally different reasons!”

“But you’re not.”

“Tch, busted. You win this time, Saihara-chan. I lost a bet with them and it was my punishment. Little did they know I would look gorgeous in these clothes… Seems like they went away. Good.”

Ouma left his hideout behind his back and popped up in front of Shuuichi a moment later. “Thanks for saving me, Saihara-chan, but now I’ll be going. They might come back,” he said with a smile.

“So I won’t even get to know what kind of bet you’ve gotten yourself into?”

“Nishishi, that’s a secret!” Ouma laughed, and Shuuichi caught himself thinking it was an unbelievably lovely sound. “If I told you, my reputation would be ruined forever. I could even lose my position as the supreme leader!”

_ What kind of bets are you making with Iruma-san, out of all people? _

But damn, he was really beginning to think like someone with a crush. And maybe he indeed had one, but he was still trying not to make it too obvious. Falling for Ouma Kokichi didn’t seem like a good idea, but…

“Ouma-kun… are you wearing a skirt?”

“Me? How dare you to accuse me of that, Saihara-chan!”

“You don’t have to lie about something that I can see myself.”

“Then why are you even asking? I bet you like what you see ― my legs are amazing!”

“I-It’s not like that at all!” Shuuichi exclaimed, but he could already feel his cheeks heat up. Well, it really wasn’t like that, but now he couldn’t help but glance at Ouma’s legs. “I-I mean… Uh…”

“Then are you thinking about how skirts are for girls?” That question went unanswered, but Ouma began his rant on his own. “Nonsense! Clothes are just clothes, they have no gender! Who even needs something like gender? Can you eat it?”

For a moment Shuuichi was both surprised and confused, but then Ouma leaned closer to him, changing his expression from outraged to a wide smile again.

“Wearing a skirt once in a while wouldn’t make you any less of a man, if that’s what you think, Saihara-chan. It’s just clothes.”

“Then… you…”

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter! Gender’s fake, Saihara-chan.”

“So… you’re non-binary?” Shuuichi guessed. Suddenly, things seemed to actually be making sense ― but with Ouma, he could never be sure of anything.

Though he had to admit Shirogane did a good job with that outfit. She and Iruma were probably chasing Ouma to see the results of their dress-up game, but met with resistance.

“Eeeh, I wonder if you’re right,” Ouma laughed, but based on… their expression, he was right. “Saihara-chan, you’ve learned too much today. Discovering my secrets should be punished with death.”

“It wasn’t really discovering. You told me about it yourself.”

“Nishishi, you’re right! That’s why I can’t kill you today. Maybe some other time-“ It seemed that Ouma was ready to leave. 

Before he could think about what he was doing, Shuuichi grabbed their hand. “Wait!”

“S-Saihara-chan? What a bold move! Are you ready to fight for your life now?”

“W-what? No! I just…” He tried to come up with some excuse for stopping them like that, but it wasn’t easy. “I… You know the city pretty well, right? I need help. I’m lost.”

For a moment, Ouma looked at him with a blank face. Then he burst out laughing. It wasn’t their usual snicker ― just loud, hysterical laughter.

“A-Are you serious, Saihara-chan?! No, there’s no way you could come up with a lie this pathetic, so it must be true! This is the best blackmail material I’ve been offered in months!”

“I still have your photo on my phone. If you have blackmail material, then I have it as well,” Saihara tried to save himself, but Ouma continued to laugh.

“That’s not a blackmail material, I’m the cutest decora kid you’ve ever seen!”

Shuuichi hated the fact that it was true. “You can tell everyone that I’m bad with directions, for all I care,” he sighed in the end. “But first, help me.”

“Oh, sure. To both of them.” Ouma put his arms behind their head, like they often did, and turned around. “Just tell me where you want to go. With me, you won’t get lost.”

For the first fifteen minutes after telling them the café’s name he felt relieved, following Ouma around and listening to their casual nonsensical ramble. After a while, however, he realized the truth.

“Ouma-kun… We’re going in the opposite direction, right?”

“Nope!”

“Liar. We’re going back. Harukawa-san is going to kill us both.”

“Saihara-chan, don’t go!” Ouma grabbed his sleeve with eyes full of fear. “I’m doing everything to save your life, don’t make it harder! We gotta run!”

…

Shuuichi wasn’t sure what part of Ouma’s personality was the cause for his crush. Sometimes he thought there wasn’t even one and he was just imagining it.

“I’m going back,” he sighed, but Ouma didn’t let go.

“…what if I told you I just wanted to spend more time with you, and that’s why I was leading you astray?” They said quietly, and that was it. Shuuichi once again was sure he wasn’t imagining it. Yep. He definitely liked them. 

“That’s only a ‘what if,’ though. I’m not going to say it!”

Or maybe not.

“…please, just take me to that café, Ouma-kun.”

“Aye, aye!”

This time, after another twenty minutes, they ended up in front of the right place. Shuuichi was so late that he wasn’t sure if there was any point in going in now, but… at least he got to spend some time with Ouma, and was able to learn something about them.

“Saihara-chan, if you want to set that pic as your homescreen, go ahead,” they told him as they were about to part ways

“…why should I?”

“Answer that question yourself, nishishi.”

“So you’re not going to make my life any easier…” he muttered, more to himself than to Ouma. He nodded at them and made a few steps towards the door, signaling that the conversation was over, but then Ouma reached out and took his hand.

“Saihara-chan… About the bet I made with Shirogane-chan and Iruma-chan. I lost one time, so I decided it’s better to stand up to the challenge before they come up with an even worse punishment,” they said, making him freeze and listen against his will. “I lost because I failed to ask you out, but it’s not because I’m a coward. It’s because there’s always someone next to you and I don’t want them to listen… But now, it’s just you and me.”

“W-Wha-“

“Saihara-chan, next time, let’s not meet by accident. I’m asking you on a date.”

They were trying to sound confident, but they actually looked kind of nervous. Shuuichi wasn’t sure what was more unbelievable ― that, or what they’d just said. For a good minute he was unable to answer.

“Come on, don’t make me wait or I might change my mind!” Ouma exclaimed with a frown. “Also, your hand is sweaty.”

“S-Sorry! You just… surprised me. But… okay. I mean, I’ll gladly go on a date with you. But you could’ve left that comment about my sweaty hand to yourself.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t have anything against holding your sweaty hand.”

“This is both endearing and rude of you.”

“But you like me.” Ouma grinned at him, squeezing his ― apparently sweaty ― hand, and he knew he couldn’t answer in any other way.

“Yeah… I do.”

Harukawa didn’t murder him that day, but he was still convinced she didn’t do it only because Akamatsu was there.

***

When Shuuichi approached his Kokichi and the kids again, they were just finishing telling the story. It seemed like they didn’t add anything weird, but the children were still exchanging glances.

“That’s not very romantic…” one of them said.

“I never said it was romantic,” Kokichi replied. “I just thought it was funny. I’m pretty sure Shuuichi still has that photo somewhere, transferred over tons of devices and kept safe through all these years!”

“I hope you’re done telling them about our love story. We’re going home.” Shuuichi approached them and stopped behind Kokichi’s back, making them look up.

“Eeeh? But I don’t want to! I want to stay with Kaede the Second and the rest.”

“Ouma-kun.”

“Now it’s Ouma-kun?!” Kokichi jumped to their feet, giving him an annoyed look and waving his hand in front of his face. The silver wedding ring was easily noticeable. “Are you forgetting you’re an Ouma too?!”

“I’m not forgetting anything.” Shuuichi pulled them close to leave a kiss on their forehead, making all the kids fake puking noises.

“Enough with the PDA, uncle Shuuichi…” One of them commented ― he couldn’t tell which one.

“This is actually a private space, so your comment was useless, Avocado Junior!” Kokichi hugged their husband, ignoring them.

“Then just tell us: is it true that Kokichi looks great in a skirt, or are they just making up facts?” the same child asked, making Shuuichi regret letting his spouse do whatever they wanted.

“…we’re going home, Kokichi.”

“He’s embarrassed. It means I didn’t lie!”

“We. Are. Going. Home.”

“I said I don’t want t… Hey! The fact that you’re taller and stronger doesn’t mean you can just pick me up like this! The only pick ups I accept are pick up lines, but you never use that option! Hey! Let me go!”

“This is so embarrassing…” a kid that might’ve been Kaede the Second muttered.

“If that’s what adults are like, I don’t want to be one…” another said.

Shuuichi decided to let that slide. Over the years of dating Kokichi, he’d learned that escaping embarrassment was an impossible task.

***

“I told you I didn’t want to go home yet…” Kokichi said, flopping onto their bed. They still tried to pretend they were pouting.

“The kids needed to go home too, and I know they wouldn’t agree to leave while you were still there. They love you,” he replied, sitting down next to them and smiling softly. It was the truth, after all; Kokichi was really good with children. Maybe they expressed no desire to have their own kids, but never missed an opportunity to play with them.

“Of course they do!” They exclaimed, sitting up too. “I’m very lovable, don’t you think?”

“If you weren’t, I wouldn’t marry you.”

“But I had to be the one to propose.”

“You were also the one to ask me out first. You’re just braver.”

“Someone has to be the one, nishishi. Will you give me a goodnight kiss?”

“Since I’m such a coward, you’ll have to come and get it yourself.”

They didn’t waste time. A second later Shuuichi was the one laying on the bed, with Kokichi landing on top of him. They climbed onto their elbow so their noses were almost touching. Another second later there was a quiet giggle, and then their lips met.

Kissing someone who was laughing wasn’t exactly easy, but after being together for so many years they could probably say they’d mastered it. One kiss soon turned into two, two into three…

“You know, Shuuichi, I laughed at you for getting lost back then, but I think it’s good that fell in love with a dork like that.”

“I can’t even bring myself to feel insulted anymore…”

“Good! It probably wasn’t an insult.”

“ _ Probably. _ ”

Kokichi rolled off him and landed on their side of the bed, but immediately moved closer again to cuddle against his side.

“Don’t worry! I love you no matter what,” they giggled. “But I have to confess something. That bet I made with Miu and Tsumugi back then wasn’t about asking you on a date at all.”

“Figures. Tsumugi told me later it was about drinking ten bottles of Panta without going to the toilet even once. To be honest, I preferred the lie, so I didn’t say anything.”

“What a good husband you are!”

“Goodnight, Kokichi.”

“Eeeh, now I have to sleep? You’re no fu…” A yawn interrupted them. “Seems like I can’t lie about being tired. Goodnight, Shuuichi…”

Shuuichi thought that asking him on a date like that was just like Kokichi. Taking advantage of an accidental meeting? Really fitting. It’s not like it was something bad, though… sometimes, the best things come to you by accident.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the present nobody uses surnames anymore for two reasons: they've known each other for years and are good friends, and also I didn't want to form any side ships - I don't know what other ships my recipient likes. It's up to you to imagine whose kids appeared in this fic~


End file.
